


Contamination

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom), Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Body Horror, Body Modification, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Gender changing, Genderswap, Mind Break, Multiple Breasts, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Pseudo-penis, TF, Transformation, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A commissioned work for kooncds on furaffinity. Multiple agents are exposed to a virus known to morph human bodies into that of animal-like beasts. Twitch embraces these changes as scientific evolution. Valkyrie finds them terrifying. Regardless of Valkyrie's horror at her changing form, though Twitch plans to enjoy every second of her new body.





	Contamination

**Author's Note:**

> my commission information is available here: https://www.furaffinity.net/view/25599166/

Contamination reports reached them after their operatives had already been in-field for several days with a biohazard agent noticed far too late. Though the agent had been identified, and a vaccination had been developed within a month of exposure to the first agents; it wasn’t a cure, but it presented a precaution against future infections of any more soldiers. Peculiarly enough, only a handful of them had begun to show clear signs of transformation. It primarily began with the men who had been on the front lines, with no noticeable effect among the women observed thus far, but Doc was precautious in the fact that further strains of the infection may present themselves. Simple in theory.  
  
Valkyrie was finding herself dreading the inoculation and the subsequent medical examination that would follow. While her squad had been on the fringe of the contamination zone, there was no denying the subtle changes that had followed over the course of the last month. Meghan J. Castellano was a woman who had a schedule—shave under her arms every other morning, and shave her legs every three days. In the last week, she had had to shave _every day_ to avoid the build up of a soft, dirty blond hair that seemed to be growing in thicker on her legs, and to her horror pulling on her shirt in preparation for the inoculation visit, she had felt the fine resistance of a light fur starting to cover her upper back as well.  
  
Every time she shaved it seemed that by the next morning, the hair had grown back—thicker in both texture and density covering the skin. They were symptoms that she had seen in the men who had had direct exposure to the ground-zero of the infection, and those were men that hadn’t been heard from again. Against Doc’s hypothesis, it seemed women were more than able to contract the virus as well. Meghan wasn’t about to confess to this though; the men who had been infected had shown such traits rapidly, and had been quarantined with no news of them so far. She hadn’t come this far only to be shipped off for lab testing, and the last thing she wanted was Doc poking around the small, swollen rises over her stomach that had been more than tender the last few days. There were four in all, over the tone of her stomach where her abs were, and as much as she’d tried crunches and working out nearly an unhealthy number of hours in the gym to try and subdue the little swells of skin that were softer than her breasts. Nothing was working.  
  
 Now, sitting in the cold medical office that her nose could only pick up as painfully sterile (another alarming sensation lately, the hike in every little scent), she was hyper-aware of the fact that any wrong move would probably be noticeable to the eyes of the staff. They were just as much fighters as she was, though their specialties lay with the medical profession instead of her personal skills in surveillance. If she showed too much paranoia, too much focus on any one thing, it was sure to draw suspicion, though when another operative—Twitch, she recognized her even without the hood—entered the room, she still almost jumped.  
  
“Getting your jabs as well?” Valkyrie questioned as the other woman moved from the doorway of the small doctor’s room to sit next to her on the elongated medical bed. With so many operatives coming in for the immunization shots, it wasn’t surprising that they’d probably overbooked Doc’s limited appointment space in the hurry to make sure they were all vaccinated before sending them back into the field.  
  
“Unfortunately. I was mid-droning when one of the gas canisters went off nearby.” For someone who had also been in the direct area of the exposure, Twitch looked much calmer about the ordeal than Meghan felt. Emmanuelle radiated a small, confident smile that suggested the ordeal was, at worst, an inconvenience for her to stop by the office. Before either could continue the conversation, Doc followed her in with a small pack of two syringes and a medical bottle, setting it down alongside the regular fare of vaccination supplies—iodine, cotton swabs, and small bandages. Valkyrie couldn’t help but wonder if Twitch was experiencing any of the effects that _she_ was, and in the moment that she took to give the other a once over while Twitch was distracted.  
  
She had to stifle her alarm when she saw the pattern of dark brown and grey fur peeking out from under the other woman’s loose, comfortable sweat pants. To draw attention to it would be to reveal that she’d known what to look for, that _she_ was suffering from the same effects, and to have gone so long without reporting it would get them _both_ court-martialed. Jaw clenching to stay silent, the woman watched Twitch greet Doc with a comfortable familiarity that suggested that absolutely nothing was wrong.  
  
“My apologies for the rush,” he began, wasting little time in taking a pair of latex gloves from the box on the wall. “Please wait in the room for thirty minutes after the vaccine to clear that there are no abnormal reactions at the injection site. We have not tested the vaccines extensively on female subjects, but this is the risk we must take.”  
  
Valkyrie extended her arm, hoping on the off chance that the vaccine itself might help with the symptoms she’d already begun to experience. She’s the first to receive the shot, in her upper arm not unlike a tetanus shot; Twitch follows, but there’s a certain curve to her smile that unsettles the American instinctively. “Understood, Doc,” she stated, hoping to focus on anything else other than that little smile. With the rush of patients, he didn’t stick around long; he would be back to check on them, but for now, he had quite the busy schedule. The door was closed after him, leaving them in the privacy of the white room.  
  
It was bothering her a bit, how the burn from the injection site did not lessen.  
  
The silence of the room was almost oppressing at first, and to try and distract herself from the strange, rising pressure just below the skin of her stomach, Valkyrie brushed up a somewhat shaky conversation with the woman next to her.  “Have you been experiencing anything…strange, since your exposure? I know the front line reports said something about _monsters_ , but…”  
  
“I wouldn’t say monsters. From what I’ve seen of the biological reports, the substance used was along the same dna chains being tested to force _evolution_ , actually.” Twitch’s response was collected, but there’s a strain in her tone, and a shortness to her breath. There’s tenseness in her form, but also a hint of…anticipation.  
  
Before Valkyrie could question it, she felt what had started as an unpleasant pressure sharpen suddenly in her abdomen, and the woman let out a startled, muffled little cry as her fingers pressed to her stomach. She could feel the muscle tense there, but what she felt _wasn’t_ muscle, rather, the pull and stretch of softer tissue rising under her very fingers, stretching her shirt tight. She was growing more breasts—two more sets, to be precise, alighted along her stomach below her natural ones. What was immediately evident next was the pressure at her temples and feet, and before she could focus on anything else, she was scrambling to pull off her boots. It was difficult to get them off, and it was obvious why. Wrestling with the tight confines of leather and rubber, it was a not a human foot that came free. Her toes had elongated and some had fused, forming thick pads at the bottom. Her nails had grown into claws, and the noise she made is less of a startled cry and more of a muffled whimper. She dug at her second boot to get it off, freeing her second wolf-like limb.  
  
It was getting hard to breathe, but not from panic alone—her shirt was tight now over her four additional breasts, and the broadening of her shoulders had started to expand past the constraints of what the fabric could handle. Her original breasts were increasing with size now too, and there’s a choked noise as the seams of the fabric bursts, ripping down her side and popping her chest free despite her attempts to hide the sudden additions. Though she threw her arm over the middle set of breasts, she was aware that the only other person in the room also seemed to be having troubles.  
  
Twitch had worn sandals, easy to kick off in the following aftermath of what seemed to be happening to the both of them. The vaccine had not worked as a prevention, and considering their contamination already, it only seemed to be accelerating the transformation that Valkyrie had been so dreading. Though it was hard to focus on anything other than the changes wracking through her own body, with some level of horror she realized that Twitch’s expression hadn’t faltered. In fact, the other woman seemed to be _smiling_ , almost—but it was hard to tell if it was a genuine smile or if it was just the way that Twitch’s expression had started to morph, slowly the bridge of her nose stretching out into a short snout. Her nose was darkening and widening into a Hyaenidae shape, still narrow at the tip but different from that of a dog or a cat.  
  
Valkyrie’s desparate, alarmed stare shifts away from Twitch when she felt her own moving as well, her nose and features extending into a cold, pink nose that spouted with a soft, dirty blond coat across the hard ridge of her snout, and when she lifted her hand to grasp at the new feature, she realized the prints of her fingers were shaping into the soft padded paws. With the pain building in her tailbone, she was forced to push her pants down to her thighs, letting the expansion of a tail grow just above the curve of her ass. Grasping at her maw with the curve of the paw, she caught movement from the corner of her eye.  
  
Emmanuelle’s broader shoulders had forced her shirt open and with a casual shrug, she let it slip down her well-toned arms. Like a cascading ripple, Valkyrie watched in terror as Twitch gave a pleasant little sigh, and a small wave of dusky brown fur mixed with a hefty gray spread down from the curve of her collarbones all the way to her elbows, across her breasts, and down her stomach. With some level of detached envy, in too much shock to fully acknowledge the feeling, Meghan observed that Twitch had grown no extra breasts. Instead, there seemed to be a growth elsewhere, and with a hand that’s nearly sensual in the way it glides down her own bare stomach, carding through the fur there, Emmanuelle pushed down the hem of her stretched pants, letting them drop fluidly down to her ankles, where angled paws slip free from the fabric entirely. Her own tail was growing rapidly, faster than Valkyrie’s had, though what Valkyrie couldn’t help but focus on was the cock stretching in a smooth, even ark up from the jut of Twitch’s hips. Soft looking, pink flesh and a tapered tip—at least eight inches, and fully erect. Emmanuelle’s tongue dipped out, longer than before, as she trailed it along her own lower lip. The sound of distinct pleasure she makes is hard to miss when she wrapped her fingers, now hefty with the same padding as Valkyrie’s, around the thickness of her new phallus. Her features are distinctly that of a hyena now, and seeing the final result of what she herself would look like when the transformation was finished, Valkyrie found herself truly beginning to panic now. Her own features felt much more defined—a wolf’s build rather than the firm, stocky build of a hyena that Twitch was boasting.  
  
“No, no-, _no-“_ The woman whispered, short of breath as she felt her pants ride low, leaving herself nearly fully displayed, her coloring soft browns and blonde in the same shades of her hair. “How are you so _calm_ about this?!” She demanded, eyes wide, paws clenching into fists at seeing the almost confident look of relief across Twitch’s expression. Little did she know, Twitch had faced that same initial concern, before rationalizing that raw shock and panic into a much less worried mindset. Twitch had broken within the first three weeks, while Valkyrie was only now coming to face the realization that she would never be human again. Almost as this thought hits her, the fur that had been growing at such a rate that it sent a tickling, gently prickling sensation across her skin, finally came to cover both the inside of her thighs and across her shoulders and the new breasts of her stomach. She had to take her weight off of her legs for the strange sensation that they were _bending_ now, her bones shifting from her normal arch to reverse, pulling back into digitigrade legs.  
  
“I told you,” Twitch answered, the clarity in her tone low. Flirtatious—even a bit mocking, and before Valkyrie realized the other was _moving,_ Emmanuelle had her cornered and pinned to the medical table both had been sitting on formerly. “Evolution. No human before has come this close to having the sheer instinct of a predator, or being this _powerful.”_  
  
In removing herself from the ground, she’d given Twitch the upper hand, and she was distinctly aware at the fact Emmanuelle had taken advantage of this by slipping between her thighs, one hand shoving Valkyrie’s pants the rest of the way down to fall to the floor beneath them, leaving the wolf fully exposed before her. Squirming, Valkyrie wasn’t sure if it was the alarm of the transformation or an after effect of it, but when the soft pads of Twitch’s new fingers slipped between her thighs, Valkyrie was already—to her great distress—wet.  
  
“See? Even your body recognizes this is a good thing.” Twitch hummed, her free hand moving up from Valkyrie’s thigh to rest instead on one of her breasts—the second set, nestled comfortably between the top and bottom swells to her chest. A shaking moan slips from Valkyrie’s mouth, finding herself far too vulnerable to the other operative’s touch.  
  
“Wait,” Meghan started, only to be all-too-quickly cut off by Emmanuelle shushing her softly, pulling her fingers back to move just enough to stroke the tip of her new pseudo-cock along the wolf’s pulsing slit. It slicked the tip of her erection just enough to make Meghan’s breath hitch in her throat, and without much further warning, Twitch gave a little roll of her hips forward. There’s no warning, and Twitch didn’t bother to hold any precaution or pretention about being gentle. There’s little time wasted, and it’s only the sheer tightness of the woman spread on the table that keeps Twitch from sinking all the way in on the first thrust.  
  
It’s that sensation, coupled with the traumatic experience of the transformation overall, that makes something snap in the back of Valkyrie’s mind.  
  
The noise she makes is one of shaking pleasure and initial discomfort. She could feel every movement of Emmanuelle’s member in her, and the rough way Emmanuelle moved without waiting for much adjustment. The French woman was eager, obviously so, to test out her new endowments, and any protest that Valkyrie might have had was lost in the way her voice was torn from her throat in soft little gasps and moans. It’s clear that her reservations were gone, but whether that was of her own volition of the overall effects of what had happened so far were unclear; all she knew was the thickness of Twitch’s base, sinking to sheath fully in her, was nothing like anything she’d felt before. In a way, it felt _natural_ , like she was _supposed_ to be enjoying this, that Twitch had been given the power to cause those sensations, and that the other woman had been blessed with the instinct to make good on her newfound gifts.  
  
Twitch noticed the change that had washed over her new partner, and took advantage of the response. A half smirk dotted across her features, before her paws pulled back to _really_ grip against Valkyrie’s thighs. What followed were the slam of hips on hops, Twitch’s pace rough and rushed from the sensations of feeling Valkyrie wrapped around her. Every time she pushed a little deeper, she would make sure to mimic the sensation by drawing back enough to pound harder in. The effect was instant; each almost violent thrust belt a shrill, louder cry from Meghan under her. It was clear that the noise would probably draw the attention of the medical staff soon—whether it was Meghan’s cries or the way Twitch was rocking into her with enough force to rock the hospital bed against the wall with a clattering pace. Absorbed in the new frenzy to mate and be mated, neither paid much attention to their commotion.  
  
Valkyrie finished first, her back arching in a way that displayed all three sets of breasts clearly, a display that Twitch took full advantage of. Arching over the wolf, Twitch lavished one tongue against a rosy nipple for the extra, brutally taunting stimulation, before feeling herself throb deep inside of the spread woman. It’s a powerful sensation, enough to make Emmanuelle groan, teeth teasing one nipple as her claws dug against Valkyrie’s plus, furred thighs. She leaves herself buried deep in the wolf for the duration of her own climax, enjoying the sensation of Valkyrie’s orgasm making her tighten in little spasms.  
  
Both transformations were long complete, but Twitch had a feeling that if they could safely escape the medical facility and Doc’s watchful eye with their new bodies, she was going to be exploring several new parts of Valkyrie that neither knew about just yet.


End file.
